Sea Zora
Sea Zoras, commonly called Zoras are a race of hospitable ocean-dwelling creatures. Ecology Description Their skin color lies in the white-blue-gray area, although brown/red is also a possible, though seemingly rarer variant. Most individuals (but not all) have fins attached to their arms and a tail at the back of their head (making their head alone look like a fish). Zora weight varies. The Zoras lay eggs when reproducing, yet females have breasts. The eggs must be kept in clean, cold water. When a zora is born, they resemble tadpole. Abilities Certain other features of the Zora anatomy are revealed when Link can inhabit the body of the Zora Mikau in Majora's Mask. When Link assumes his streamlined Zora form he can swim with great ease and agility, using his forearm fins to perform barrel rolls or to jump out of the water. Moreover, these fins are specialized for Link's fighting needs. They can grow larger to serve as sharp-edged weapons similar to swords, and even be projected as twin boomerangs; they retract again when not in use. Link's right fin also grows to become his shield when defending. Additionally, Zoras who possess magical power have the ability to create electric fields around their bodies as a defense mechanism when swimming, much like electric eels. This ability has only been seen and used in Majora's Mask. All Zoras are powerful swimmers, and one in Twilight Princess is seen swimming up a waterfall. Culture It seems that male Zoras in a dominant position in their society tend to be much larger and rounder, as demonstrated by King Zora XVI from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Toto from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and the King Zora from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. The kings are the obvious leaders of their race, and Toto is a well respected manager. Prince Ralis, the young Zora royal in Twilight Princess, is an aberration from this tendency, although this may be because he is still a child. Zoras enjoy music, as a jazz band exists in Termina made up entirely of Zoras. Most Zoras wear no clothes, but the guards do. Government Zora government is monarchical, as illustrated by King Zora XVI, the sole ruler of the Zoras in Ocarina of Time; another King Zora in Oracle of Ages; and Queen Rutela, the deceased ruler of the Zoras in Twilight Princess. Queen Rutela mentions that her husband, King Zora, died some time ago. The Zora Royal Family is responsible for maintaining order among their people, overseeing care of their patron deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu, seen in Ocarina of Time and Oracle of Ages, and assuring that the waters upon which he and all creatures rely are clean and pure. No Zora government is shown in Majora's Mask, leaving it a mystery how, if at all, the Zora in Termina are governed. History Child Timeline The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was when the Sea Zoras were introduced. All Zoras live in Zora’s Domain, from which have easy access to Lake Hylia. Lord Jabu-Jabu is the patron deity and his government is run by King Zora XVI. The latter has a daughter, Princess Ruto, responsible for Jabu-Jabu’s feed. The Zoras are allies of the Royal Family of Hyrule for years. As a child, Link visit Zora’s Domain in search of the third spiritual stone. There is the King Zora, who is concerned about the whereabouts of her daughter. Link finds a bottle in Lake Hylia, which contain a message inside from Princess Ruto. Princess Zora wrote for help, as she was inside Jabu-Jabu, searching for one of his belongings that Jabu-Jabu accidentally swallowed. Thus, Link undertakes to rescue Princess Ruto, and beating the monster that disturb the deity. By saving the Princess, she gives you the Zora Sapphire (Third Spirit Stone) as reward. Apparently the Zora Sapphite is also the stone engagement of Zora, which is given to who want the Princess to be her future husband. Seven year later, Morpha causes Zora’s Domain, as well as almost of its residents, be frozen, however, Sheik managed to rescue Princess Ruto in time. Link, as the Hero of Time, delves into the Water Temple and destroy the evil within, saving the Zora’s Domain and its people. This event makes Princess Ruto awakens as the Sage of Water. In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess the Zoras live once again in Zora’s Domain. The domain was raided by Shadow Beasts, who are under orders of Zant. Because of this, the domain froze, blocking the water of Zora River. Arriving at the Zora’s Domain, Link discovers the frozen Zoras and the whole place on ice. Link and Midna break the ice using a volcanic stone from Death Mountain and save the Zoras. That is when the spirit of the deceased Queen Rutela appears before Link and ask him to find her son, Prince Ralis, and bring it back to Zora’s Domain. In return she will help Link in his search. Ralis fled to the citadel of Hyrule in order to find help and save the frozen Zora’s Domain, which resulted in a sick Prince Ralis, for being a long time out of the water. Ralis was found by Ilia, who took him to the Telma’s Bar, where they tried unsuccessfully to heal his illness. After restoring the light in the region of Lanayru, Telma and Ilia, with the help of Link, take the Prince Zora to Kakariko, where Renado has enough knowledge to heal him. After Ralis is saved, Rutela appears again. She guides Link to Kakariko Cementery, where the tomb of her husband is, and where the Zora Armor awaits. Now after completing the Lakebed Temple, Zoras can also be found in the hot springs of Death Mountain, in Lake Hylia, in their Domains and in the course of River Zora. Terminan Zoras The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask is the first time Link can take control of a Zora. By using the Zora Mask, Link can take Mikau’s body, an already dead Zora, and become Zora Link. Many of the biological aspects of Zora are revealed through this transformation, such as being able to create electric barrier around them or use their fins as a boomerang arm. The Zoras live in Zora’s Hall, located in the Great Bay. The Indigo-Go's was a popular Zora jazz band in Termina. Downfall Timeline In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, the Zoras have a village in the westerns parts of the south ocean of Labrynna. A Sea Zora located in the village talks about the River Zoras, making it clear that the two races have no social connections with each other. As in Ocarina of Time, the Zora have a protective deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu. In the present of Labrynna, the King Zora is deceased, so Link cannot enter inside Jabu-Jabu because the consent of the king is needed. In the past Labrynna, the King is very ill, although you may heal him with a potion, which can be obtained from Maple through a Gasha Seed, or purchasing it to Syrup. When Link gives the potion to King Zora, his health improves and survives to the present. Jabu-Jabu is too small for Link to enter inside it, so Link must return to the present. Adult Timeline The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is a special case. The only real Zora making an appearance is Laruto, the deceased Sage of Earth. It has been a long time since Laruto was alive, and Link only interacts with her spirit. which tells him to find his descendant, Medli. The reason why Sea Zoras are not present in The Wind Waker is because they evolved into the Rito race, in order to survive the flood. Princess Ruto does not appear physically in The Wind Waker, but in the Hyrule Castle one can see her represented in one of the windows of the basement. The evolved Zora, the Rito, are not present in New Hyrule and therefore, likely remained in the Great Sea. Subraces *River Zora - Evil Zora that typically live in freshwater. Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Aquatic Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures